The Pain: A Collection Of Short Stories
by GeniusInDisguise
Summary: To many stories to summarize, each 1-3 paragraphs long, all sad (happy comming soon) best read when listening to 'Kissing You' By Des'ree


THE PAIN: A COLLECTION OF SHORT STORIES  
CHARECTERS AND SETTING BY J.K. ROWLING & STORIES BY A.K. FUERTSCH  
  
  
Pride Can Stand A Thousand Trials  
Main Charecter(s): Nevelle Longbottom  
  
Nevelle stood, hidden in the shadows in the back of the courtroom, shaking voilently. His parents sat together in the front, both screaming. They were insane. Nevelle was only seven years old and he knew what was going on better than anyone there. Barty Crouch Jr. had convinced him to show him to his parents. The had lived next door for years. Barty had always been so nice to Nevelle, like a big brother. The one Nevelle never had and always wanted. But it was all a scam. All he wanted was Nevelle to trust him so he could torture his parents to the state of insanity just to get some ifromation. It was their sixteenth trial, but Nevelle could sit through many, many more. He was proud of his parents for not dying, he probably would have. And well, true pride can stand a thousand trials. He was willing to fight for people in his parents' situation, he was going to make them prove that Barty Crouch was guilty. That all the Barty Crouches were guilty. He wanted his parents to know who he was again. He wanted them to teach him again. Nevelle's old grandmother squeesed his sholder and led him out of the coultroom, the verdict was still undecided. Sixteen down, nine hundred and ninety-four to go.   
  
  
The Strong Will Never Fall  
Main Charecter(s): Katie Bell  
  
"This way. Miss Bell." The Minister of Magic, Professor Dumbledor, and two other ministry members escorted fifteen year old Katie out of the gates of Azkaban. Her parents were put on trial for supposidly serving Voldemort. The court dicided that they were guilty...the dicided wright. Katie hated her parents, they wanted her to be like them and when she wouldn't listen, they beat her. But she was strong. She knew that and Dumbledor knew that. No one else did. No one else knew about anything. They didn't know that she was probably never going to see her parents again. And if she didn't find a foster home in two months, she'd have to move to Canada to live as a muggle with her uncle. Not even that scared her. She'd had so many horrible things thrown at her that any normal person would have had a melt-down. But she hasn't fallen yet. Before her grandmother died, she had always told Katie that the strong will never fall. Never. And Katie was determined to make the best of her life, wherever it may be. Canada or England. She would miss her freinds verry much, but she had to take life as it came. The strong will never fall. "But will I?"  
  
  
Watching Stars Without You  
Main Charecter(s): Harry Potter  
  
Harry sat on his broomstick hovering obove the Gryffindor tower. He was shivering from the cold. He hadn't put on his cloak. Just a sweater and tan pants. Harry was going through another wave of sickness. Not physical sickness, home sickness. He wanted so much just to be at home with his parents. And maybe by now have a little brother or sister. Dumbledor had told him that Lily and James were always with him. But Harry had trouble believing it. Especially in a time like this, when he felt so empty, so alone. Neither Ron, nor Hermione could help him. The one thing that he'd ever wanted was to be able so spend one night with his parents. Just to watch the sky from sundown to sunrise. To watch the stars. "I'm watching stars without you, I'm sorry." Every word trigered a sharp pain in his chest. It felt like thousand white-hot knives being pressed into him, over and over again. The pain was from the longing for something that Harry knew he could never have. There was no way to ease the pain, no way at all. Harry was afraid that death wouldn't help. Besides, even if he did die, he would just be giving Voldemort what he wanted. He wouldn't die, not just yet. He had to avenge his parents. "Watching stars without you."  
  
  
My Soul Cries  
Main Charecter(s): Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory  
  
The Great Hall was deserted. Everyone had gone to bed, everyone except Cho. She sat staring at the cackling fire. It seemed to be laughing at her. She didn't understand. How could someone just say a sapy speech and make it all okay. Cedric was dead. Gone. No one cared. Harry who had watched him die, wasn't even crying. She sobbed and chocked for air. But Cedric seemed to take all her air with him. She couldn't breatche. How could she? The only person she had ever loved was gone. Killed by You-Know-Who. She hadn't gotten a chance to even say goodbye or make sure that Cedric knew that she loved him. The cealing of the Great Hall was dark, almost black, because of the storm clouds that had formed. They too, seemed to be taunting her. Blocking her from air, from the sun...from Cedric.  
"Cho?" Cho whirled around. Ther standing (or hovering, whichever you perfer) infront of her was the greyish, tanslucent form of Cedric. It was his soul. Silver tears were falling down his cold cheeks. She got up and ran over to him.  
"Cedric! Why? Why did you leave me?" She tried to hug him but all she felt was a cold vapor. He no longer had the rosy cheeks of warm eyes that she had loved so much.   
"I have to leave again," he whispered tenderly in her ear,"but I want you to know I love you no matter what. Alive or dead."  
"NO! No, please, please don't leave me again, you can't go! I need you. I'll die if you're not with me." A puddle of tears had settled on the floor.   
"Goodbye, Cho,my soul cries for you, but you'll be with me someday " His voice was shaking, "I love you." and he vanished.  
"No, no."  
  
  
Heart Is Full Of Pain  
Main Charecter(s): Lavender Brown  
  
Lavender had problems. For no reason at all. She had friends, a healthy body, and a good family life. She got decent marks, and very rarely got into trouble. She had everything she could ever think of wanting, but she was still empty. Something was holding her back, pulling her down with it. She was depressed, and it got worse. Everyone suffered, but not half as bad as her. She always felt alone and afriad. Every little thing made her so angry that her 'friends' never even spoke to her anymore. There was an unexplainable Pain inside of her. It caused everything to go wrong. It felt like someoe was wringing up her insides, twisting then into knots. Her grades suffered horribly, she was always getting points taken away from Gryffidor, everyone began to hate her, her parents even wanted her to stay away at Hogwarts durring breaks. Her sister stopped writing. She ran to the Great Hall. She wanted to try and make Parvati see what was going on, about how her heart was so full of pain. She was going to apologize and get her best friend back. In front of her, two Ravenclaw boys were rough housing. One boy had a steak knife which flew out of his hand, peircing Lavender's heart. She fell back. Parvati ran to her.   
"Lavender! Please someone help her!" she kneeled down and cratled her head. "Shhh, you'll be alright, everything is going to be ok." Lavender's skin had gone pale and cold. She was shivering. Parvati wrapped her cloak around her, to stop the blood flow. People were scattering. Some went to find Madame Pomfrey, some crouded, and others were panicking and crying.   
"No, it-it's better this way, I can feel the pain leaving me already." Lavender shut her eyes and sighed her last breath, she was dead.   
  
  
Oh, The Aching  
Main Charecter(s): Oliver Wood  
  
The one thing Oliver had ever wanted, his one and only dream was to play Quidditch. Shaddered. Just like his sholder. He could never play again, there was no way for his arm to fully heal. It ached and ached. Months after the accident, long after the pain was still supossed to fade. It was still there. Oliver knew it was because he hadn't mounted his broom in so long. He hadn't passed the Quaffle of dodged a Bludger in far too long. Everyone thought he was just making a huge deal out of it, and that it was 'just a game'. But it was all he had. He wasn't good at anything else. He didn't want anything else. Oliver sat on his bed over Christmas break. The constant pain in his sholder had spread to his back and chest. He was pale. He never ate. He wanted more than anything on the planet to be on the Professional Quidditch team and play in the World Cup. He scorned himself for being so foolish. So stupid. How coule he get his hopes so high up? How did he end up convincing himself that he actualy had a chance? "Oh, the aching, the pain." Oliver stood and began to gather all his Quidditch belongings. His broomstick, all his books and biographies of famous players, last years World Cup tickets and souveneers, his Quaffle, all sorts of little action figures and flags and caps. He carried them over to the fire and dropped them in. Oh, the aching.   
  
  
A Gift To Me Forever  
Main Charecter(s): Ginny Weasley  
  
"He lied to me." Ginny whispered to herself. Draco convinced Ginny that she was his 'gift from Heaven' but it was just a bet, a scandal. Someone had said that he couldn't be with her (because she was a Weasly) for more than two weeks. He stayed with her for a month. It was for fifty Galleons. He kissed her, hugged her, called her sweet names, and brought her flowers. He made Ginny love him, more than anyone in the world, she'd die for him. All for a few Galleons. And worse, none of her brothers cared. Ron said: "Serves you right, going out with that rat, FOR A WHOLE MONTH!" Fred and George just tried make Ginny eat a blood-flavored lollypop, "to may ya feel better".   
"I don't have time for this, Ginny, maybe later" Percy shook his head and hurried past her muttering something about her being too young to care about things like this. Charlie never replied to her letter and neither did Bill. Ginny knew that her mother would just yell at her for having a boyfriend at such a young age. Mr. Weasly would be outraged if he found out he was older her, and a Malyfoy none the less. She was once again alone. She went to her room and cried. She picked up a small, pine box and pulled out two letters. Both from Draco. The first one said how much he loved her. It went on and on about how he knew that her brother was his enimy, but he just had to be with her. The second said how stupid she was. For actually believing the first letter. He laughed at her in the letter. It said she was annoying, ugly, and just an all aroun pest. She loved him. "You are still a gift to me forever."   
  
  
Where Are You Now?  
Main Charecter(s): Ron Weasley  
  
It was Ron's twenty-sixth birthday and everyone was over at Ginny's for a huge party, everyone except the one person Ron wanted to see. It had been almost ten years and he hadn't seen Hermione since graduation. No one had. She moved to Frace and that's all they knew. No, he wasn't in love with her. She was his best friend. She and Harry. But Harry had stayed whith him. Hermione was gone. After everyone had given him presents and cake and candy. He snucked back to Ginny's gest room and locked the door behined him. "Where are you now?" He lay on his back and stared at the cealing. He could hear his mother calling his name, but he ignored it. Why did she leave? Wasn't she happy with them? Why didn't she say she was unhappy, they would have helped her? All she said was not to follow her. So he didn't. Although he wanted to more than anything. Ron wanted Hermione to be as happy being with him as he was with her. So the next day he deciced to seek her out. He had to find her. He went everywere to find out where she was. He even went to France. In Paris, Ron met a little old man who worked in a feuneral home.   
"I just burried a Hermione Granger two weeks ago" He led Ron to her grave, then went back inside. It was snowing softly and the snowflakes caught on his eye lashes. He remembered how when he and Harry were having snowball fights, she wouldn't join them untill her pelted her with ice balls. He remembered how she had saved him from the Devil's Snare when they were only children. She had always cared for him.   
"Why did you stop caring for me? Why did you go? If you hadn't left you'd still be alive with me." His tears melted the snow around her grave. It said: "Here lies Hermione Granger, 1987 - 2014. Died of suicide, and Depression, R.I.P."   
  
  
Kissing You  
Main Charecter(s): George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Alecia Spinnet  
  
"How could you do this to me, Alecia? You knew that was Fred you were kissing and not me! You knew, DIDN'T YOU!" Tears fell form George's chin, soaking up in his shirt. His eyes were the only things that could show his pain. The rest of his face was angry. Alecia stared at him, expressionless. He could not read her expression. He looked into her beautiful eyes, the ones he had always loved. The ones that he wouldn't admit to living still. George knew that Alecia wanted to run away, and he couldn't stop her. He couldn't lay a harful finger on her. He was loved her too much. Fred came running down the hall.  
"Alecia-" He started to say something, but stopped dead. He looked at his brother. He could tell, right away what he was thinking: 'Why, Fred? Why do you have to be my brother, I hate you. I still love Alecia.' He took a step forward and put a hand or George's sholder. "George, listen. I-I can explain." Geroge jumped back, knocking Fred over in the process.   
"What is there to say? You stabbed me in the back. You told me to go for it if I liked her so much! You built me up just to watch me crash and burn, didn't you!"  
"George. No, I-"  
"Forget it. And ya know what? Just-just," George paused as if he didn't want to be saying this, "just forget we're ever best frieds, or friends at all. Infact, we were never truely BROTHERS at all. I hate you." His voice got quieter as he spoke, he was now full-on sobbing right in front of them. "Alecia, kissing you was the best thing I've ever done. And even now I don't regret it. But I guess I wansn't enough. Well goodbye then." He turned to walk away. "I still love you." 


End file.
